lonely now together forever
by catlover123456789
Summary: au what if whyatt helps chris time travel fic
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

Wyatt Pov

My brother, I can't believe that my brother almost died. I have to get to him and tell him sorry.

I can't believe I snapped I thought. I got up and ran to the portal. ''Powers of the halliwell line take me back through time. So I might find my brother. I chanted the portal and it open so I jumped into it.

Piper Pov

Chris came shooting out of the portal. ''Nice spell'' he said to Phoebe.

''Why did you not tell us you were half- witch!" I shouted.

'' I had to get close to you, so I can save Wyatt'' he said.

'' Why do you need to save Wyatt'' I asked.

'' He turns evil'' he said solemnly.

"What! No! you're lying!" I screamed.

"No I'm not your precious baby destroyed the world. Demons are living above killing people, raping them all because of him." He screamed back.

"You're lying!" I screamed while blasting him. "Piper stop you're killing him." I heard.

Phoebe Pov

Piper was blasting him. I felt his emotions, pain, fear, and sadness. "Piper stop you're killing him." I screamed. She didn't stop. I tackled her. While sitting on her I said, "Piper, we don't kill humans. I felt his emotions he was telling the truth. Stop it now I'm going to get off you and you won't blast him and I believe him" I said before getting off. I went to Chris to check on him. "Chris, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"No! what did you think how I feel like." he said sarcastically. While I was pulling him up he was blasted away from me.

"Piper!" I screeched turning around. Before it could hit him again a shield came up looking like What's.

"Stop mother." a shadow snapped. Piper was speechless. I felt his emotions they were fear, anger, and worry. The shadow stepped forward into the light and was revealed to be a shoulder length light blond haired man that was muscular. He quickly went to Chris to heal him. "All will be explained. Piper." he said. "Chris, wake up." Chris opened up his eyes looking freaked out. "No, its okay you broke me out of it. I'm good now. I swear on my magic as the king of magic." he said. Chris relaxed. "There go to sleep." he said softly. "Let's move to the conservatory." he said. We followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

A/N:) I am back. My computer just got fixed 2 days ago and I have been busy setting it back up.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything

Wyatt's pov

I can't believe her. She would have never done that. I hate her.

'No Wyatt you don't' I heard in my mind.

'Chris?' I thought.

'Yep' he spoke back popping the P.

'I missed you. I want to say thank you. You snapped my out of the haze, I snapped when mom died. I had a seed of doubt about being good since I was little.'

'I know Wyatt and why did you hurting me now snapped you of it'

'You almost died you know we are spiritual twins. I missed having you beside me and in my mind.'

'I know me too.'

'Do you want to wake up or should I just let you pretend to sleep'

'Sleep'

'Okay. We have to catch up and Chris, I'm sorry about Bianca.'

'It's alright as soon as we reverse what was done to you and then she'll be alive.'

'Still it makes me mad'

"Hem hem" I heard breaking me out of the telepathic conversation we were having, "explain "was all that was said. I sat Chris on the couch lying down. Phoebe went to him, I stopped her.

" I just want to see how he is." She exclaimed.

"Okay but only cause you tried to help," I said. I let her past. She crouch down checking his injuries," can you heal him?" she asked

"Yes but he doesn't like it unless he is awake. "I replied.

"Oh! Anything I can do, but I have a question. I knew Chris was telling the truth that you turned, but here you are, what happened?"  
>"I'll tell you after you get a cloth and water." I liked to the other two. They looked shocked.<p>

'They're in shock' I sent

'I know I'm astral projecting'

'Oh' I snapped out of the conversation. "Give it here. I'll explain as soon as mom tells me why she was killing Chris." I started to clean his cuts with phoebe's help. She is now my favorite aunt.

" Well, he was lying about you turning evil. Then he said you made it so the demons were above ground killing and raping people" she explained.

"Well it's true something happened to me so that after you were killed I snapped and turned evil. A seed of doubt was in my heart. Chris he snapped me out of it. He was my best friend," I told them while taking care of Chris. I looked up and saw that they were shocked again. I looked back to Chris. I started to pet his hair. I always did it to him when he got hurt.

"See Paige, Piper I told you that Chris is Wyatt's best friend. I felt the affection Chris had for younger you so I've been helping him. Like making sure he ate and things" Phoebe said. I could tell that she told the truth. I felt with my mind that Chris is really was asleep. I half smiled. "Always could sleep anywhere." I muttered.

"But who is his parents then" Piper asked.

"That is his to answer." Was all I said. I looked at Chris again. I moved to sit on the couch with Chris's head in my lap. I started to pet him. Pushing his hair back and running my fingers through it.

"You look like lovers instead of best friends." Paige said.

I got a very disturbed look on my face. "Ewww! He's like my brother." 'Is my brother' I thought. "We are just very close. We did grow up together we went everywhere together. "I said.

"Your right I is revolting that people thought we were a couple. " I heard Chris say in a raspy voice.

"You're awake?" I said surprised I didn't even feel him come back to awareness.

"Yes! Good to have you back to the good now tell me who did it to you so I can kill them."

"Not yet and is mom pregnant yet"

"Yes she just doesn't know it yet."

"I'm what!" she shouted.

"You are pregnant with my brother." I said.


	3. Chapter 4

Ch. 3

a/n) here it is the third chapter of lonely now, together forever. Sorry it has taken me a long time to write and post this. I will be updating more than I have been it would be a monthly thing. I am now a junior so I have a lot more responsibility and work to do so I won't have time to write. I have to go through ACT prep, I have AP US History, I have mostly honor's classes, and I have to deal with the National Honor Society along with getting more service hours. So here it is chapter 3.

Disclaimers: I don't own charmed or anything in this story just the plot and story line.

Piper Pov

"I'm what!" I screamed

"Pregnant with my brother." Wyatt said.

"How can I be Pregnant?" I asked

"Do I have to explain the Birds and the Bees?" he asked me.

"NO!" I screamed. I so do not want to hear my son talk about sex and I already know this I mean how would he have been born. "I just want to know how. I haven't have sex since Leo left."

"Yes you did, when you were on the Astral Plane" he said as if that explained everything. I remember now but it was one time, an accident.

"Oh!" I just said. I was stunned. "I need some fresh air" I said as I walked out to the backyard.

Phoebe pov

I felt Piper's shocked. I was shocked; I was going to be an aunt again. I am so exited. Umm I wonder who Chris's parents are. He knows the house, grew up with Wyatt, knows us personally and grew up around us, and he knows a lot about our history. As I was thinking about all that I started staring at Chris his brown hair like Piper's, his brown eyes look like hers, and he is part witch and part whitelighter. Suddenly it came to me he is Piper's and Leo's second son. I started squealing.

Chris pov

Phoebe started squealing. "What are you squealing about now?" I said to my favorite aunt. She helped me a lot since I came back to the past. She always made sure I had food and things I needed.

"I figured out who your parents are." She explained. How could she know.

'Wyatt how could she know that?' I asked.

'She is observant'

Paige perked up and Piper came back in. "Oh?" piper demanded.

I opened up a connection with Phoebe, 'don't tell her please.'

'But, they-'

I cut her off 'they don't need to know please'

'Fine' she said gradually.

"Oh nothing I was wrong never mind." She said instead inconvincibly.

"You know something spill" Paige demanded.

"Well it's Chris's secret he should tell" she said after thinking of what to say.

They turned towards me and I looked at Wyatt pleading for him to interfere.

"I think it has been a long day so everyone should get some sleep. We'll discuss more later and someone still needs to inform Leo." He said looking at me. I sent a thank you to him. I love him; he is my brother, my twin, and my rock. Every reincarnation we've been in we have always been like brothers in. He once was King Arthur of Camelot and I was Merlin.

'I heard that' I heard.

'You were meant to jerk' I sent him.

'Ya love you too.' He sent back

"Well Wyatt you can sleep in the guest room and Chris you can sleep somewhere away from here." Piper said still hating me.

"Where Chris goes I go I am not losing him again" he said firmly.

"Fine Chris can sleep in the Guest room too though there is only one bed." She said growling.

"We'll share we have before like I said he is like my brother." Wyatt told her. He drugged me away and to the guest room upstairs. I sat on the bed as he closed the door. "I'll get ready now. Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" Wyatt asked me.

"Yes" I said. I closed my eyes and imagined clothing for me and Wyatt. It appeared in my hands. I gave him the blue sleepwear and keep the black to myself. Wyatt went into the bathroom and took a shower and changed, he came out and layed on the bed. I got up and got ready too. I came out of the bathroom and climbed into bed with Wyatt. He pulled me to his chest and held me. I missed sleeping like this; I know that Wyatt would protect me. I fell asleep.

An) As I was writing this my beloved cat Trouble who is really dear to me came back. He got captured by something or someone and he escaped. It has been 2 weeks today since he disappeared. I am so happy.


	4. adoption

A/N :) I'm sorry everyone I'm putting all my stories up for adoption. I know this may unconvinced a lot of people who love my stories but I just can't write anymore. Work at school is piling up and I am in my junior year of high school so I have to start looking at collages, learning how to drive, cleaning, and doing fundraisers and other things. I love these stories but I have to let them go. If you want to adopt just PM me and I'll let you have them. I'll post another author's note if that story is adopted. If you adopt 50 states if you want Ill get you the state's profiles, they're not all done despite what Tori Renee Carreido Vargas and I done to get them. Thank you and again I'm sorry


End file.
